


Take A Sip (it’ll make you fall in love)

by amerithaikings



Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter!AU, I know the house sorting isn’t right, I’m a sucker for got7 Harry Potter, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, i needed the house dynamics between Slytherin and Gryffindor okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung make a soulmate potion, and feel nothing. Or do they?





	Take A Sip (it’ll make you fall in love)

“Well, we know it’s not my issue.” Jinyoung huffed, stepping away from the cauldron. Jaebum scoffed and rolled his eyes, checking their potion against the textbook for the umpteenth time. They had been (unfortunately) paired up for making their hardest potion yet; the soulmate potion. While Jaebum had never been the absolute best at potions, Jinyoung was, with every single concoction he made being endlessly praised by Professor Snape (of course, his Slytherin status also helped). Sure it was the last lesson of the day and they may have been tired, but Jaebum had meticulously checked every single step- Jinyoung was irritable enough without having a target.  
“But I’m checking everything, and we did it all perfectly,” Jaebum counters, Jinyoung now standing with his hand on his perfectly cocked hip. Snape had asked them all to test their potions and slowly students drifted across the room to find their soulmates- some had to be magically restrained to stop them leaving the room. However, both Jinyoung and Jaebum had tried their potion and felt nothing. No pull, no magical realisation; nothing. Snape sighed and made his way over to the pair, robes swishing dramatically to add to his irritated disposition.  
“Park, you’re practically perfect at potions, so I can only assume this is Im’s fault.”  
Jaebum felt his bad temper crawl up but he forced it down and maintained a level head.  
“Professor Snape, it looks as it should and I believe we did all the steps correctly-“  
“Yes, well, a Gryffindor like you would believe wouldn’t you. Let’s see.” He leaned in and wafted the potion in front of him, sniffing cautiously. His eyebrows furrowed and he bottled some, looking at it under this light and that (relatively difficult to do in the dim dungeon).  
“And you’re sure neither of you feel anything? Its supposed to feel like a sort of... pull from within. According to-“ here he gestured, slightly disgusted, to the students all around him, “them.”  
“I mean, I don’t feel anything. Maybe I wasn’t born for love. Wouldn’t be surprised.” Jinyoung said dramatically, raising one eyebrow- this obviously wasn’t true, however he of course had to appeal to his head of house.  
“Well, I know I definitely am... “born for love”. Or whatever. And I don’t feel anything either.” Jaebum looked at Jinyoung’s deadpan face and felt a pang of irritation at it, his pouty lips in a straight line and his muscular arms crossed even tighter across his chest, staring right back defiantly.  
Jaebum only noticed how long they had been having a silent power struggle when he noticed the absence of Snape’s snarky responses. Jaebum looked over at their potions teacher, who now looked even paler than usual, slightly queasy even.  
“Are you alright Professor?” Jinyoung asked, and Snape’s worried eyes flitted between the two of them momentarily.  
“I’ll examine this later. Per-perhaps one of the ingredients was faulty... or... anyways. Class dismissed!” 

“That was... odd. To say the least.” Jaebum was shocked- Jinyoung never talked to him outside of class. Jinyoung turned to him once he hadn’t replied, prompting the Gryffindor to splutter out a,  
“Yes! Yes. It was weird. I’ve never seen him be anything but snarky and rude”  
“Me neither, and he likes me.” Jinyoung laughed a little and Jaebum snuck a look, finding any positive expression on Jinyoung’s face foreign.  
“I just. I tried really hard, you know, because I know how much you care and I thought we’d done everything right-“  
“I know you did. I could tell. Thanks. I thought we did too.” Jinyoung smiled an awkward, yet warm smile. 

As they made their way back to their respective common rooms, Jaebum couldn’t help but think about what happened.  
“What’s up with you? You’re smiling like an idiot. Did Nayeon say hi to you two days ago and you’re still happy about it?” Jackson, as always, interrupted any inner monologue.  
“No, but thanks for your input.” Jaebum deadpanned as Jackson threw an arm over his shoulders.  
“I was just- what do you think of Park Jinyoung?”  
Jackson stopped walking.  
“Park Jinyoung? Slytherin rich bitch pure blood? I mean, he let me read his History of Magic notes once. That was nice. Why?”  
“We were paired for that soulmate potion thing-“  
“Oh. Yeah. That. Did you see-“  
“Yes, I saw you having to be pulled off of Mark. I did. But I thought we had made it perfectly and- nothing. I felt nothing. Snape was even shocked by it. He looked like he was going to be sick.”  
Jackson burst out laughing.  
“You- you- Jinyoung? You- Jinyoung!” Jackson said intermittently between peals of laughter.  
“Please explain to me why the fuck you’re laughing. I feel like an idiot.” Jaebum crossed his arms in a poor imitation of the Slytherin in question.  
“First of all, you should feel like an idiot all the time, because you are one-“ here, Jaebum punches him in the arm. “You have the hots for Park Jinyoung.”  
Jaebum blanches.  
“No. The ingredients were messed up.”  
“No, you’re made for Park Jinyoung.”  
“Stop saying that!”  
“You worried it’ll make it true?”  
Jaebum had no witty answer to that. He thought momentarily of all the times Jinyoung had interacted with him.  
“He’s called me an idiotic, angry Gryffindor twat multiple times.”  
“Your point?”  
Jaebum uttered the password to their common room and couldn’t help but thinking about his situation as he clambered through the portrait hole, hurrying to shut it before Jackson could get in. Jaebum may be an idiot at times, but it beats Jackson’s clinical laziness resulting in him never learning the password. 

“Jinyoung? You look rough. Rougher than usual.” Yugyeom flopped onto the common room couch, taking up the entirety of Jinyoung’s personal space.  
“Thanks. You look paler than usual- did you finally get yourself killed in defence against the dark arts and become a ghost?”  
“Aw, would you be sad if I did?”  
“Only because I didn’t have the honour of killing you myself.” Jinyoung finally took his palms away from where they were pressing into his eyes and was slightly surprised to see Mark sitting across from him.  
“When did you get here?” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows as his best friend raised an eyebrow.  
“I’ve been here for fifteen minutes, and the entire time I have you’ve looked wallowing in self pity. What’s up?”  
“My potion didn’t work today.”  
“Oh, that. I saw. Are you sure it didn’t?”  
Jinyoung sat up and turned to him. He thought back to what he felt in the dungeon- absolutely nothing.  
“Yes, I’m sure. I felt nothing.” Jinyoung felt agitation at Mark’s nonchalant demeanour, as he felt like the butt of some hidden joke.  
“Alright then.”  
And then the cogs in Jinyoung’s brain turned just enough to comprehend what he was implying.  
“Why have you decided to be gross?”  
“I’m sorry, Im Jaebum is gross now? What happened to just a couple of months ago when you said how if he weren’t a gryffindor you would be on that like-“  
“I wasn’t thinking straight-“  
“No you were not,” Yugyeom interjected suggestively, and Jinyoung punched him in the arm.  
“What I mean is, he’s a hot piece of ass and nothing else. He’s dim as Snape’s dungeons and idiotic as any Hufflepuff I’ve goddamn met. I could never do something like that.”  
“Do you mean you could never let something like that do you?” Yugyeom shoots back.  
“Sure Jinyoungie, sure.” Mark laughs.  
“Just because you can put up with a loud-ass Gryffindor as a soulmate doesn’t mean we all can-“  
At the dark look on Mark’s face Jinyoung shut up, sensing it wasn’t a topic Mark could be teased about.  
“Listen, I really don’t understand what’s so bad about Jaebum-hyung-“  
“Hold on a minute. Hyung?” Jinyoung asks incredulously.  
“Yeah, hyung. He tutored me in charms last year. He’s really smart-“ Yugyeom was interrupted by Mark.  
“And hot-“  
“And he’s kind of funny-“  
“And goofy in a cute way-“  
“And one time I saw him in the showers and he’s got abs like a motherfucking chocolate bar-“  
“Jesus Yugyeom. And Mark. I get it. By the sounds of it you two want to fuck him. And, since he’s not my soulmate, be my guest.”  
Jinyoung sounded tough and defiant, however Mark and Yugyeom couldn’t help the grins that turned up the corners of their mouths at the light pink dusting on Jinyoung’s cheeks. 

Next potions class, Jaebum and Jinyoung, partnered up again (“I want to see if you two truly are as disastrous as I think you are” had apparently been Snape’s reasoning) are distant as ever, however now it’s not because of the latter’s distaste for the former. Every time they both go to grab the same ingredient, they jump at the touch of their hands. They accidentally speak over each other and have to engage in a weird verbal dance of politeness. Jaebum almost snaps at Jackson’s snickering behind them, and when he turns he finds Mark beside the little shit, laughing along.  
“You two, hurry up.” Snape chides and Jinyoung and Jaebum both snap back to attention, the latter clearing his throat.  
“Are- are they laughing for the reason I think they are?” Jinyoung hazards while stirring slowly, definitely only keeping his eyes down to focus on the potion, not at all because he couldn’t bare to see what expression was on Jaebum’s face. Had he looked, he would have seen the shock written across Jaebum’s features, however it was quickly suppressed.  
“Um. I suppose so. Weird, isn’t it?”  
Jaebum just hoped they were truly on the same page else Jinyoung would probably find him stranger than he already did.  
“Yeah. I mean, you fuck up a potion one time and suddenly you’re a power couple.” Jinyoung had resentment and exhaustion in his voice and it made Jaebum chuckle.  
“I honestly don’t know why we’re not making a bigger deal about Mark and Jackson-“  
“Oh, Mark is super touchy about it. I mean I get a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is uncommon, but I didn’t really think he cared that much.”  
“I’m assuming he’s trying to keep it lowkey given how... Highkey Jackson is”  
At this Jinyoung laughed and once Jaebum found the courage to look up he felt a jolt at Jinyoung’s bright smile. A jolt of surprise. Definitely surprise. At being smiled at.  
And with that Jinyoung stirred the last ingredient in and Jaebum bottled the mixture, bringing it to the front of the classroom for Snape to test. 

After a closed book write-up of the potion making Snape returned to the boys’ desk with a flourish.  
“Park, excellent as always. Good to see you’re back in the spirit.”  
Jinyoung looked uneasy.  
“Professor, Jaebum helped too,”  
Now this was different. While it was quiet the small defence made Jaebum’s head snap to look at Jinyoung. He could see Snape’s sneer intensify out of the corner of his eye.  
“Yes. I’m sure Im made very good work out of reading out the instructions.”  
As Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak again Snape slinked off. Jaebum felt the tips of his ears turn red.  
“Thanks.” He coughed out, and Jinyoung almost didn’t catch it.  
“No problem.”  
“Hey loverbirds, you wanna catch lunch?” Jackson propped his elbows on the shared desk, effectively ruining.... anything that was happening.  
“It’s either loverboy or lovebirds. Pick one you imbecile” Jinyoung deadpanned. Jaebum smirked and caught Mark’s all too knowing eye. Fuck.  
“I don’t know if you guys remember but we do have house tables... I don’t really know where we’d sit.” Jaebum says after recomposing himself.  
“Well, the house elves really like Yugyeom, so he can usually get them to bring food to our dorms. If you’re in, that is.” Mark had a sly and teasing glint in his eye and his sharp canines were honestly a bit intimidating, so Jaebum turned to Jackson, who’s look wasn’t much kinder.  
“Sure. I’m in” Jinyoung spoke before Jaebum could think too much. He nodded, following suit.  
“But we have to invite Youngjae.” Jaebum spouted, remembering his promise to the younger that they’d have lunch together.  
“Who?” Mark’s eyebrows knit together.  
“Hufflepuff.” Came Jinyoung’s brisk reply. Ah. His... house complex.  
At this Jaebum scoffed slightly.  
“He’s one of my best friends. I’ll go find him. Unless... you have something against that?” Jaebum challenged.  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat.  
“Just meet us in the Slytherin common room in ten minutes. Password is Draconus.”  
Jaebum internally rolled his eyes at the dumb password. Of course.  
“See you.”  
He could hear Jackson’s squeal as he walked away but couldn’t bring himself to react. 

A pouty Youngjae wasn’t something Jaebum often had to deal with, but when he did it wasn’t pretty.  
“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t say no-“  
“Because of Jinyoung?”  
Jaebum sighed.  
“You need to stop gossiping with Jackson.”  
Once they’d unlocked the door Jaebum’s mouth dropped at the unholy amount of food laid on the floor.  
“Oh my god.” Youngjae gasped. He then looked up and noticed the people behind the food.  
“Oh. Hi. I’m Youngjae!” He beamed and Jaebum smiled with him. It was no secret he had a soft spot for the younger boy, always giving into his pleas (much to Jackson’s annoyance) and taking him out for butterbeer in Hogsmeade.  
When Jaebum looked over to the group sitting on the floor, he was surprised (should he have been?) at the relatively cold look on Jinyoung’s face. So as Yugyeom talked them through what was on the floor, Jaebum gave him a hard stare back until their eyes met and Jinyoung snapped out of it, choosing instead to shovel food into his mouth.  
“What’s up bitches!” Always needing to be the centre of attention was the skinny Slytherin that just walked into the room- Bambam, swishing his green and silver scarf behind him.  
“How are you in this house.” Jinyoung sighed.  
“Um, did you know that my name literally means snakesnake in korean so technically- technically- I’m the most Slytherin here.” Bambam crosses his arms triumphantly but Jinyoung’s cold look doesn’t budge.  
“Of course I know that you dumbfuck, I’m literally Korean.”  
Jaebum laughed into his food at this, and Jackson scoffed.  
“Ugh, why do you eat like a five year old? I thought you were second oldest here.”  
“Just because other people can make me laugh and you can’t isn’t a reason to get pissy, Jackson”  
Jinyoung, sitting to his right, laughing, leaned against Jaebum for the briefest of moments before he seemed to catch himself. They weren’t friends, not really.  
“Ooh!” Jackson called, pointing at them. “Jaebum and Jinyoung, sitting in a tree,” and he proceeded to sing a version of the song that definitely did not spell kissing.  
“You’re disgusting.” Jinyoung said flatly, pointedly shifting slightly away from Jaebum. Well, that was slightly offensive. Was the idea of Jaebum that “disgusting”? He didn’t want to think about it, so Jaebum continued shoving food into his mouth. 

On his way to Charms, Jaebum was still thinking about it.  
“Do you think Jinyoung thinks I’m disgusting?”  
Jackson stopped in his tracks.  
“What? Where did you- why did you- what?”  
“Back at lunch. He called you disgusting for suggesting-“  
“Oh my god, he called me disgusting for tainting a children’s rhyme, calm your ego- wait.”  
Any relief that Jaebum had felt suddenly disappeared at Jackson beginning to connect the dots.  
“So you like Jinyoung.”  
“Shut up I- no. He dislikes me and I dislike him because of it. It’s how it’s always been. Stop. Stop it” Jaebum stumbled over his words and Jackson smiled irritatingly.  
“The lady, she doth protest too much,”  
“Ah but she’ll keep her word.” Jaebum fires back. He always knew knowing the second part of that Shakespeare quip would come in handy. 

“I think you and Jaebum look good together.” Yugyeom said with finality as him, Jinyoung, Mark and Bambam decided to skip class. They doubt Professor Binns even knows their names, let alone notice they were absent.  
“Can we stop this? It’s tiring.” Jinyoung sighed.  
“Yeah, plus Jinyoung basically blew it by calling the idea of them two together disgusting.” Bambam added, holding different combinations of snake earrings up to his ears.  
“I did what?”  
“Bam’s right. When Jackson suggested it you said it was disgusting. You should’ve seen Jaebum’s face man.” Yugyeom shrugged.  
“No, no, I- I was saying he was being childish and gross not-“  
“So you don’t think it’s disgusting?” Mark says with a smirk in his voice.  
“I-“ Jinyoung brings his hands up to massage his temples. “Listen. I never thought Im Jaebum was disgusting, per se,” here he’s interrupted by a whoop from Bambam.  
“I just don’t think we... fit.”  
Mark rolled his eyes.  
“You’re only saying that because you’ve been pissy at him for so long that you don’t want to prove your own opinion wrong.”  
Jinyoung scoffed. Mark was wrong. Definitely wrong. 

In Potions, Jaebum was surprised to see Jinyoung place his stuff down next to him, voluntarily.  
“You make a better partner than Mark ever was,” he smiles shyly.  
“Jackson used to just smell all the ingredients and pass out a lot. So, agreed.” Jaebum replied. 

Throughout class they made snide comments about their classmates, professors and especially about Mark and Jackson giggling in the back. They exchanged sassy remarks and smiles all while making a perfect potion and somehow, they both felt that something had changed. 

The crackling of the common room fireplace was good background noise for Jaebum to zone out to. He had to sort his feelings- positive or negative- towards Jinyoung. He wanted to be frank with the other boy about things before they got out of hand in any way.  
As he stared absently at the orange flames, watched them spit a few embers as he recounted the positive and negative times he’s had with Park Jinyoung.  
Positive: that time he stood up for Jaebum to Snape.  
Negative: less than a year ago when Jinyoung pushed Jaebum into the stairwell, scoffing “if you won’t cast a fucking spell to make you see better at least get glasses, dick” under his breath. Jaebum had a blue-green bruise for two weeks.  
Positive: Jinyoung sitting next to him at lunch. Leaning into him. The warmth from his shoulder melting into Jaebum’s.  
Negative: having the creatively alliterated nickname Goddamn Gryffindor throughout third year.  
Positive: Jinyoung’s smile, warm and-  
“Hey loser, are you alright? You’ve been staring into the fire for like. Five minutes,” Youngjae sat down next to Jaebum, looking genuinely concerned.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just- do you think Jinyoung hates me?”  
Youngjae sighed.  
“You’re such an idiot. You know who you should be asking? Jinyoung!”  
Jaebum burst out laughing, a harsh, loud laugh that disturbed the warm comforting silence of the common room, which Youngjae technically shouldn’t even be in.  
“As if I can ask Park Jinyoung if he likes me. You’re funny, kiddo.”  
“I’m one year younger than you.”  
“Ah, so young and naive.”  
Youngjae rolled his eyes.  
“‘Sup asshats!” Jackson exclaimed, sitting on Youngjae’s lap.  
“Jaebum asked me if Jinyoung likes him.”  
Jackson breaks out into peals of his characteristic laughter and slaps Youngjae, making the younger boy yell.  
“You two are the worst people for me in this situation.” Jaebum places his head in his hands.  
“You should talk to him, you never know what he might say!” 

“I hate Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung lamented from his four-poster.  
“Wow. What a new revelation. How illuminating,” Bambam didn’t even look up from his muggle fashion magazine, “but you also don’t.”  
“I hate him and his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid fucking moles above his eye that-“  
“Honestly I can’t be bothered to listen to your romantic rant. It’s distracting. And I’m trying to learn about this autumn’s pattern and fabric trends in the muggle world.” He punctuated this with a sassy page-turn.  
Jinyoung thought about telling Jaebum how he felt, but when he turned the idea over in his mind he realised he’d rather die.  
Bambam sighed over-dramatically, rolling over and tossing his magazine to the side.  
“Fine, I’ll help. Do you seriously like Jaebum?”  
“I didn’t ask you to.”  
“Jesus Christ. Do you like him or not?”  
Jinyoung thought this over. He supposed maybe, just maybe, he felt something during the soulmate potion experiment. Maybe.  
“We’re so different. It would never work,” Jinyoung argues.  
“Are you? You’re both smart, both dickheads and I’ve heard that he likes the same dumb muggle fiction books that you do.”  
“Excuse me, they're classics-“  
“If we were talking about Adidas superstars I’d agree, but-“  
“Shut up, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“That makes two of us.” Bambam said with a finality. A short silence ensued.  
“You really think we’re similar?”  
“Ugh, yes I do but I doubt he’s this stupid. You need to talk to him and just sort this shit out.” 

Jaebum was, in fact, that stupid. He had been pacing around his bed for roughly two hours, trying to decide on the best way to bring up the conversation with Jinyoung.  
Should he go the casual route, so as to not scare him off?: hey, Jinyoungie, looks like the potions never lie! I think I actually like you!  
No. Nor should he go the: “I think we need to talk” route- too serious.  
Potions was awful. They barely talked, and for once Jaebum fulfilled Snape’s expectations; he read out instructions and handed Jinyoung ingredients while the Slytherin boy did most of the work, claiming it would just be easier if he did it.  
After the lesson was over, Jaebum tried to get Jinyoung’s attention.  
“Listen, Jinyoung, can we talk-“  
“I’m sorry, busy, homework, essays, you know how it is! See you!” He exclaimed, scurrying off.  
“What in God’s name was that?” Mark hissed, walking out of class with Jinyoung. The latter’s ears were burning a bright red.  
“I’m so not ready to talk to him.”  
“Make yourself ready! I thought you were a Slytherin for fuck’s sake!”  
“Sometimes we need to... slither away from certain things.” Even Jinyoung winced at his own shitty analogy.  
“Jesus Christ.” Mark sighed, before Jackson pulled him away, whispering in his ear conspiratorially, much to Jinyoung’s distaste. Traitor. 

“Jackson, I don’t understand why you’re making me go to the bathroom with you. We’re not girls.”  
“Because! You know I don’t like going places alone,” Jackson pouted, and Jaebum knew this was true. Jackson needed someone to talk to 24/7, including while he’s literally urinating, and more often than not that role falls upon Jaebum.  
When they got there, however, they were not alone. Mark and Jinyoung were washing their hands, and Jackson being the disgusting excuse for a friend he was, bounded up to Mark and tackled him in a back hug.  
“You ready?” Mark asked, much to the confusion of both Jaebum and Jinyoung.  
“Let’s do this.” Jackson replied.  
It all happened in a split second- Jackson unwrapped himself from Mark, who grabbed Jinyoung, tossing him into the furthest stall. Jackson then had his arms around Jaebum and did the same.  
Mark then cast a spell neither of the now-trapped boys had heard before.  
“What the fuck, you guys! This isn’t funny!” Jinyoung yelled. He attempted an alohomora spell to, as expected, no avail.  
“You’re both dead to me.” Jaebum deadpanned.  
“Dead to us”, Jinyoung corrected.  
“Listen, you two both have some shit you need to sort out, and we’re just giving you an opportunity. We’ll be at Hogsmeade so that’ll give you plenty of time to make up.” Jackson sing-songs.  
“Get fucked, both of you.” Jaebum attempts to put venom in his voice, trying to mask the despair.  
“Bye!”  
And with the sound of the heavy bathroom door closing, that was that.  
“Fucking hell.” Jinyoung sighed, sitting on the cold floor and leaning his head against the stall wall.  
After a minute of awkward silence, Jaebum brought up the matter at hand.  
“So... um.”  
Jinyoung looked up.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you. Do you hate me?”  
Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?” Jinyoung asked incredulously. “Hate you?”  
Jaebum could feel himself getting redder. He nodded.  
“I just felt like, when- when Mark and Jackson and Yugyeom brought up the idea of us being together, you didn’t... Didn’t like it?”  
Jinyoung took a second to process what Jaebum was saying before laughing. Jaebum’s heart sank.  
“You- wow. I meant that I didn’t want them in my business. Not- God, you are as stupid as I thought-“  
“Sorry, you’re giving me mixed signals... what are you trying to say?” Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows, making Jinyoung laugh harder, crinkles appearing at his eyes. It was a second too late Jaebum realised he’d said something.  
“What?”  
Jinyoung giggled.  
“I don’t hate you, Jaebum.”  
“Then why were-“  
“I may have in the past... well, I never hated you. More like I let my house prejudice, um, cloud my judgement.”  
Jaebum thought this over for a minute.  
“So... you. Like me?”  
Jinyoung let his expression fall into slight irritation and disbelief.  
“Do I have to spell it out to you?”  
After a best of Jaebum’s silence, Jinyoung grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
It was brief, but still made Jaebum’s stomach swoop. Once Jinyoung broke away, Jaebum let out a sharp exhale.  
“Holy shit,” Jaebum breathed, looking into Jinyoung’s round, beautiful eyes.  
The moment didn’t last long, Jaebum grabbing Jinyoung’s robes and dragging him into another kiss. 

“I dunno, personally I think Jinyoung’s too proud to ever admit to liking Jaebum to his face,” Yugyeom mused as him, Mark, Jackson and Bambam slowly made their way back to the bathroom the two boys in question were locked in, two hours later.  
“But Jaebum’s not- he might be the one to start the whole conversation!” Jackson insisted- the bet currently stood as follows: Jackson and Mark bet that they were already a couple, Bambam bet that they were even more angry with each other (“Oh you know Jaebum’s got his angry chin out-“ “How do you even know about that?!”) and Yugyeom bet that they were awkwardly sitting in a stalemate.  
Mark finally undid the complex locking jinx and pulled the door open to reveal Jinyoung, neck littered with bruises, sitting on Jaebum’s lap. They were feverishly making out, and Jaebum was letting his hands roam beneath Jinyoung’s robes.  
“Yes!” Jackson exclaimed, high-fiving Mark. 

-

“Hey there,” Jaebum said happily, sitting next to Jinyoung at the Slytherin table (the stares that had been on Jaebum when they first started dating had soon dissipated) and kissing him on the cheek.  
“Ew. You know how I feel about PDA.” Jinyoung scoffed, wiping his cheek, making Jaebum smile wider because Jinyoung may be his boyfriend now but he had not changed from when they first met.  
“Happy two months!” Jaebum exclaimed as he transfigured Yugyeom’s glass of pumpkin juice into a bouquet of roses.  
“Hey! I was drinking that you dick,” the younger boy retaliated.  
Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with shining eyes.  
“Annoying Yugyeom,” here Jinyoung’s voice was full of emotion, “the best present I could ever ask for.”  
This made Bambam burst out laughing as Yugyeom gagged.  
“I know baby,” said Jaebum, faux choked up.  
“I love you so much.” Jinyoung placed a hand dramatically on his chest before kissing Jaebum, hard.  
And neither of them gave a fuck who saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!!! I’m such a whore for hp got7 aus. Also enjoy me not posting for months on end bc that’s just how I roll :-)


End file.
